Spontaneity
by secretscribbler
Summary: She came to the quick realization that it was something more, something different. One-Shot


Authors note: Well hey guys and gals! This is my first story EVER and I wrote this on a whim just now in like 2 hours. It is 2 in the morning so there may be some mistakes but hell, its my first story. Umm feedback would be nice just to let me know what I am or shouldn't be doing. Thanks :]

**Spontaneity **

_Good God, He is nothing but pure man._

She thought as the one and only Detective Elliot Stabler lumbered through the precinct with a big stack of papers and sat down at his desk right across from hers.

She was tired, and it had gotten late. 2 AM to be exact and sitting at her desk filling out meaningless paperwork about the case they had closed earlier in the day was less than exciting. Everyone else had gone home, why couldn't she? Taking a deep breath and looking at the monstrous pile of paperwork that was still left to be done, her willpower broke and opted to just finish the paperwork tomorrow morning.

"I'm outta here" She said standing up and grabbing her coat.

Elliot looking up from his desk simply nodded in agreement.

"Elliot it's late, you might as well do the same" she advised.

Their relationship had been a bit strained lately. She had analyzed the situation a thousand times and came to the conclusion that work had simply started to take a toll on them. Sure, she lusted after him in ways what would make even a hooker blush, but that didn't change anything in reality.

"No, some of us have work to do Liv." He said bluntly which got him a fiery glare in return.

"Excuse me Elliot, but what are you trying to imply?" She said trying her best to stay calm.

"Exactly what the fuck you think it means" he boomed pushing his chair back and standing up fists firmly to the desk.

"What the hell is your problem?! All I did was suggest you go home and get some sleep. You didn't have to be an ass about it!" She hollered back at him while moving around her desk and in front of his to face him.

During their little spat she eyed him the entire time. She watched the way his neck pulsed when he spoke to her, the way the fabric of his button down shirt stretched tightly around his arms and chest but more importantly the way his eyes seemed to burn holes into her body. And that's all he was doing. Watching her, staring her down, trying to…intimidate her? No, they both new better that intimidation wouldn't work on her, then why the hell was he acting like an uncivilized animal? She came to the quick realization that it was something more, something different. Granted, his stare did make her hot and the idea of fucking his brains out right there on his desk sounded like a fabulous idea but she knew he was watching her chest rise and fall with each of her quick breaths and the way her hands fidgeted under pressure. Each passing second of this staring contest became more intense until her eyes dropped below his belt.

_Holy shit!_

Her jaw dropped and her mouth formed a little "o"

There was a bulge in his pants big enough to land a plane on!

Immediately is eyes followed hers and once he realized what she was staring at he immediately sat back down and buried his head in his hands.

_Wow_ she thought, she had always imagined how big he really was beneath that badge of his but just the thought of him hard made like that her pussy ache.

"Liv, I'm sorry, I just…." He sighed.

She knew, they both knew what had just happened. They worked well together for a reason, they knew each other.

It was now or never, do or die. She had the hots for him for years and he was frequently the star in her late night fantasies. Kathy was long gone by now and clearly he felt the same way about her. I mean damn, there was no one else still here and she doubted the thought of Munch made his dick stand at attention. Hell, she was in her mid forties and with her job each day could be her last. Why not live for the present.

Holding her breath she slinked over around his desk and stood directly in front of him. The sound of her movement caused him to look up directly above him was Olivia, mouth agape. He was surprised.

Without surprise her mouth came down quickly upon his and demanded control. She took his surprise to her advantage and slid her tongue into his mouth and gently massaged his lips. It didn't take him long to regain control and awareness of what was happening. Grabbing her waist he pulled her down to straddle his lap and in the process forcefully grinding herself against his ever hardening erection. Upon doing so both let out a moan, in pleasure and in surprise. His hands roamed her backside while hers gently tugged his hair. They sat like this for God knows how long until they realized that they needed air.

"Olivia" he moaned as she swirled her hips in his lap.

Passion intensifying with every movement Elliot's willpower broke first "Cribs, now."

With that being said he grabbed a hold of her ass and lifted both of them up. She latched her ankles around his back and her arms around his neck as he proceeded to carry her upstairs to the cribs.

Dying to touch him she started to nibble on his neck then moved upward to tug on his ear moaning as she did so.

His steps became a little uneven. He couldn't help it; he finally had the most drop dead sexiest woman he had ever met in his arm whispering the dirtiest things in his ear.

Reaching the cribs he pushed her onto the closest bed and not once letting their bodies part.

Giving her that signature smirk of his he slid down her body and pushed her shirt up and off her body. Arms above her head with a smile on her lips she looked beautiful. And he wanted to let her know how beautiful he thought she really was.

Continuing to move downward he reached her belt buckle in which he slowly undid. Her body was on hyper drive and his touch was sending her overboard. Skillfully and more so painfully slowly did he unzip her pants. The sound of her zipper was the only thing she could hear in the room, and it was killing her.

Removing her pants completely off she laid there completely ready for whatever it is that he had to offer. He couldn't help but stare. She looked amazing in her lacy deep purple bra and…what!? A black thong!? He nearly lost it right there knowing that she had worn that all day.

"You are beautiful Olivia" he stated mater of factly and continued to admire her body.

Upon realizing that she was not paralyzed she sat up and crawled across to him causing her to be perched on top of him.

"It's your turn daddy" she murmured as her hands etched out the muscles on his chest under his shirt.

That got her a moan in return.

It didn't take her long to strip him down. She was getting wetter by the second and couldn't wait to make her dreams come true.

Her fingers played with the waste band of his boxers as she rubbed his cock with the back of her hand by "accident". His breathing hitched when he felt her hot breath on the tip of him that was peaking out of his boxers. There was just something about her that made him completely helpless.

Without further adieu her mouth took him in with only one swoop. He was so big her mouth only covered about half of his dick. The image of her wet mouth around him was something he swore then and there he would never forget. The sounds of her sucking and licking would have been enough to make him come. But he had to resist.

In a thick haze of pure ecstasy he called out to her.

"Li, Li, Liv……baby keep going like that and this will be over before it even starts."

Giving him a smile she slowly rubbed her body against his until they were face to face again.

He reached around and unhooked her bra and letting loose her breasts to rest against his bare chest. Her soft skin against his scarred body gave them both a sense passion. It made them realize what was about to happen and that moment they had spent together working on the job led up to this monumental moment right here.

"I want you. Let me have you" he whispered tenderly to her.

His hands roamed her body praying to every god out there that she would grant him permission.

Pressing her lips to his once more in a kiss, "please" she murmured against his lips.

Her answer was all it took.

Within seconds his boxers had come down, he had flipped her to where he was on top, and her thong had been forcefully ripped from her body and thrown across the room. She didn't even see it coming.

Before it could register in her brain what was happening he had reached in-between them and dipped a finger into her pussy. She let out a yelp in surprise but pleasurable to say the least. She was well and ready for him but he wanted to savor her in this state. Still with his finger in-between her legs he scooted down to where his face was in-between her legs he and stuck his tongue out and flicked it across her clit. That trick caused Olivia to buck wildly around him as he quickened his pace with his tongue and plunged another finger to match his other. Her breathing became heavier and heavier by the second and he could feel her body clamping around his fingers, she was about to lose it. Badass Benson was coming undone by Elliot's mouth and fingers. Grunting, moaning, and clutching the sheets for dear life she tried to hold on to whatever shred of humanity she had left.

"El!" she screamed as she literally shook uncontrollably in his hands.

He continued to lap up her juices while he let her ride out her orgasm.

Her breathing didn't have a chance to subside to normal because as soon as he was done fingering her he lifted her right leg up to rest on his shoulder as he slammed into her.

"Oh fuck yeah Liv!" he moaned as he gave her a moment to adjust to his large size.

She bucked her hips giving him a signal to start to move.

And move he did.

Within the first couple thrusts she was screaming his name and arching her back in pleasure.

"Oh God! Don't stop! Don't stop" she pleaded as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

He would gladly oblige and wouldn't stop until she was fully satisfied. She was so tight and he was so big it didn't take long for her to start shaking like she had done before.

"El-El-El- immmmmaaaa goooooingggg too-"she was cut off

"Hold on baby, I want to come with you" he said in-between pants.

"Hummmmmm" was her response.

Neither knew how long they had been going at it and neither of them really gave a fuck. When Elliot felt his balls tighten he knew it was time.

"Come for me baby" he gasped to her.

Then hell broke loose. They were no longer Olivia and Elliot, but two entangled sweaty shaking bodies induced by the best love making that either of them had ever had.

They remained cradling each other for gosh knows how long, even after their breathing had returned to normal. The sense of peace and satisfaction washed over them like a wave.

Taking a deep breath he was the first to move. In the attempt to not crush her he gave her a kiss on the lips and moved back to help them both stand up. They slowly got dressed in silence. But it was a good kind of silence. Olivia preparing to walk out the door was stopped by Elliot who tugged her into an embrace. She sighed and let her head fall against his chest.

"Come home with me" she said, not moving her head from her position on his chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Elliot.

With that, they gathered their things bypassing the paperwork left on each of their desks, and headed home to Olivia's without any regrets.


End file.
